The Love In Jealousy
by Shippuden Sakura
Summary: Sakura decides to go out with Naruto after seeing Sasuke ask Ino out. What happens after a harsh double date? Well You'll have to see. Like Ive said before..What one day can do..SasSakuLEMONS!


**!NO FLAMES!**

* * *

Sakura looked at her study guide. 'I am sooooooooo not ready for tomorrows test...I haven't finished studying...' She thought to herself. She rested her chin in her palm. She had failed to notice the hand waving in front of her face.

"Sakura? SAKURA! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled waving his hand frantically in Sakura's face.

Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto, "Yes?" She asked in an obvious annoyed voice.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Hey Sakura...I'm sure you heard about Sasuke and Ino...Well…I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me…" Naruto said while looking down and blushing. Sakura sighed sadly as she remembered why she had been so depressed now…Sasuke had asked Ino out…Sakura looked at Naruto and saw that his deep blue eyes had a slight sparkle in them she had never noticed.

Naruto poked his index fingers together. Sakura smiled at him, "Sure ill go out with you." She said sweetly. Naruto blushed, "REALLY!" he yelled. This of course attracted everyone's attention. Sakura blushed at the many eyes looking at her:

Neji

TenTen

Rock Lee

Gaara

Kankuro

Temari

Shino

Shikamaru

Sasuke

Ino

Kiba

Akamaru

Chouji

And

Hinata

Sakura crouched down in her seat, "Yea…now…just don't yell…" Sakura said as everyone turned back to their work. Sakura sighed a sigh of relief.

Naruto smiled and sat next to her. They hadn't noticed that Sasuke had used his sharingan and was watching them.

Naruto and Sakura chatted quietly in the back of the class room. Sasuke felt anger rise in him as he saw Naruto slip his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

How dare that pathetic idiot touch Sakura!

**Well you're the one that called her annoying, foolish, stupid, idiotic, did I mention annoy-**

Ok, Ok! Geez…anyways…what are you talking about?

**You only want Sakura because she no longer wants you!**

That's not true!

**Is too! You are going out with Ino, INO MAN ARE YOU MAD!**

Whatever...GO AWAY!

**Fine**

Sasuke rubbed his temples and shook his head. Ino looked at him, "You ok babe?" Ino asked Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and went back to his notes. Ino turned and looked at Naruto and Sakura. She glared at the talking pair and turned back to her work.

Sakura giggled as Naruto continued cracking jokes on how Kakashi was so perverted, "Hi I'm Kakashi and I was wondering if you had the latest copy of girls gone wild…Its not for me its for uh…my mom" Naruto said as he pretended to be Kakashi.

Sakura held her stomach and giggled more. Tears began to fall from her eyes and Naruto smiled knowing he could make her smile and laugh.

Sasuke could feel his anger rising. He stood up letting is chair fall to the ground behind him and walked out of the classroom. Everyone in the classroom watched as Ino ran after him. Sakura just shrugged it off and went back to talking to Naruto.

**After Class**

Sakura walked out of her classroom only to bump into whom else? No one but Sasuke. Sakura fell on her ass and yelped. She sighed and got up. She picked up her backpack and dusted off, "Sorry..." a voice in front of her said.

Sakura froze and looked at Sasuke, "Uh...It's ok..." She said. She looked at her watch, "I better get home if I want to make that date with Naruto..." Sakura mumbled to herself. But Sasuke heard what she said.

He felt more anger rise into him, "You're going out with Naruto?" He said with more sarcasm then he meant, "Yea. You got a problem with it?" Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

Sasuke looked at her every curve. Sakura gave him a suspicious look, "What are you looking at?" She said. Sasuke jerked his eyes away from her and pretended to be looking at a nearby locker.

Sakura hear footsteps running towards them, "SAKURA!" The voice yelled. Sakura looked at Naruto who came running towards them, "Hey Naruto...What time are you going to get me for our date?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke growled quietly, "Um….How about 7ish?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura thought for a minute, "7:15?" Sakura asked him, "Ok that's good with me." Naruto said grinning.

Sakura smiled, "Ok well ill see you later. I got to get ready." Sakura said. She waved and walked away.

Sasuke watched her walk away and turned to Naruto, "How about we have a double date?" Sasuke asked Naruto thought for a second.

**At Sakura's House**

Sakura walked into her huge walk in closet. She looked at each particle of her clothing and finally picked an outfit.

It was a tight white shirt that showed her belly button and a tight mini red skirt. She put on her white stilettos. She grabbed her redGucci bag and went to her bathroom. She grabbed a brush and brushed her hair exactly 200 times. When she finished she no longer looked like plain old Sakura Haruno but Sakura Haruno, Number one model in Konoha. Sakura smiled to herself. She grabbed her red leather jacket. She put it on and at that exact moment the doorbell rang.

Sakura herd her mother answer the door, "SAKURA NARUTO IS HERE!" Sakura's mother yelled. Sakura went down stairs and went to the hallway that led to the front door. She walked up behind her mom, "Ill see ya later mama." Sakura said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. Her mother smiled and nodded.

Naruto looked at Sakura and blushed. Sakura looked at Naruto and blushed. He was wearing a black dress shirt with an orange suit jacket and orange dress pants. Naruto took Sakura's hand and led her to his orange maxima. He opened the front door for Sakura and she got in.

He went around the other side and got in. Sakura heard the sound of a slight sucking in the back. Sakura turned around and looked in the back seat only to see Sasuke and Ino kissing. Sakura looked back up and then to Naruto, "Double date?" She asked him.

He nodded. Sakura shrugged, "No biggy." She said and smiled. Naruto smiled and they drove off.

**At The Restaurant**

Sakura sat next to Naruto but across from Sasuke. Next to Sasuke was Ino and across from Ino was Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura and she leaned against him.

Sasuke glared at Naruto but Naruto wasn't paying attention. Neither was Sakura. The waiter came and they all ordered their drinks. There was a short silence as they waited for their drinks, "So…..Uh….Ino…How's school?" Naruto asked Ino. Ino nodded, "Good…Its Good…How are your grades going?" She asked him.

They got into a deep conversation about school and stuff. Sasuke looked at Sakura who was looking out a nearby window. He noted that she had a distant look on her face. Sasuke decided now would be the best of times to start a conversation with her, "So…Sakura…You look nice..." Sasuke said trying his best not to blush. Sakura looked away from the window and at him, "Thank you. You do too." She said to him.

Sasuke was wearing a blue dress shirt and black suit jacket and white dress pants. Sasuke thought of what to say next, "Uh…Nice view, huh?" He said to her noticing that she was once again looking out the window, "Yea..." She said. Sasuke watched as she put a strand of her long pink hair behind her ear.

He longed to touch her beautiful pink locks and to kiss her soft lips. To taste her lips and to hold her close to him. He longed for those things so dearly.

Sakura looked up as the waiter returned with their drinks. She smiled and thanked him as he handed her, her lemon Martine. Sasuke watched out of the corner of his eye as she sipped her Martine. Naruto drank his corona and put his arm around her. Sasuke growled and drank some of his Heineken.

Ino drank her low fat strawberry smoothie. She leaned against Sasuke, "Baby lets go somewhere and do something." Ino said smirking.

Sakura felt her cheeks turn red in anger. Naruto kissed Sakura which took her by quiet a surprise. Sakura kissed him back blushing wildly. Sasuke growled quietly and pushed Ino off him, "Dont touch me. We're done..threw..finished." Sasuke said in a puff of anger and rage and he walked out of the resteraunt.

Naruto and Sakura shrugged and sighed. They got up and walked out of the resteraunt with Ino behind sobbing puddles of tears. They got in the car but with Ino and Naruto up front and Sasuke and Sakura in back. Sakura nervously looked out the window and fiddled with her skirt. Sasuke watched her carefully and couldnt help but smirk at her nervousness.

Sakura sighed and turned to look at Sauske, "You shouldnt have broken up with her like that." Sakura hissed/whispered quietly. Sasuke rose an eyebrow and stared at her, "You broke her heart," Sakura whispered/hissed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked out the car window, "I only regret breaking your heart..." He mumbled under his breath so Sakura couldnt hear.

Sakura sighed and looked at the house they where coming up to, "Uh..Sasuke you mind if I drop Sakura off with you I have to take Ino to..Uh...The store" Naruto lied. Sasuke shrugged. Sakura froze, "I- I can just take the bus..or somethin.." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her, "Its fine.." He said. Sakura blushed and nodded. Naruto looked at Ino and smirked. Ino smirked and winked at him. Sakura looked at the house that was coming up. it was a huge mansion. Bigger then hers! Sakura gaped at the mansion and Sasuke smirked.

Naruto stopped the car infront of the mansion, "See you later Sasuke and Sakura" Naruto said.Sasuke got out of the car with Sakura behind him and Naruto drove off. Sasuke couldnt help but feel nervous. Something about Naruto wanting him to keep Sakura at his house until he got back gave him a feeling he wasnt coming back.

Sasuke sighed and turned to Sakura, "Follow me..I kinda have a feeling hes not coming back." He said smirking. Sakura laughed a little, "You had that feeling too?" She said looking at him. Sasuke nodded and led her to the front door. He unlocked it and opened the door letting her in. She walked in and looked around, "Wow.." The inside of the house was huge and had cream marble floors and cream painted walls.

Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura, "You can look around I'll be right back." Sasuke said then he disappeared up a flight of stairs while Sakura looked around.

When Sasuke came back downstairs Sakura had already found a bottle of champagne and was sitting on the couch drinking it quietly. Sasuke found this _extremley_ sexy. Sakura looked at him, "Sorry..I was thirst..." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke smiled, "Its ok" He said. Sakura set the glass of champagne on the glass coffee table. Sasuke walked over to her and sat on the couch next to her.

He felt his stomach start doing summersaults. He sighed and looked at Sakura, "S-Sakura.." He stuttered. Sakura tilted her head and looked at him curiously, "Yes?" She asked him. He took a deep breath, "Sakura..IknowthatwheniaskedInooutIhurtyoubutIreallylikeyouandIwannaknowifyouwouldgooutwithmetonight." He said quickly. Sakura blinked and stared at him, "Um...What?" She asked now totally confused.

Sasuke sighed and took her hands gently into his. He looked her deep in the eyes, "Sakura I know that when I asked Ino out..I hurt you..I knew you had feelings for me but I was a jerk and ignored them...But when I saw you with Naruto I got jealous..I never knew my feelings for you where so strong until today...But..I really like you and..I wanna know if you would go out with me..tonight..again" Sasuke said nervously. Sakura blushed and looked at their hands, "O-O-Ok.." Sakura stuttered. Sasuke blushed and let go of her hands, "Wanna go to the park..I hear the moons gonna be full tonight.." Sasuke said slightly embaressed.

Sakura smiled, "Id love to." She said blushing. Sasuke blushed harder and nodded. He got up and grabbed his car keys. He took Sakuras hand and led her to his garage. They got in his car and he drove to the park.

Sakura set a blanket down under a huge cherry blossom tree. She sat down on it and Sasuke sat next to her. They looked at the almost full moon. Sasuke held Sakuras hand and she looked at him. He kissed her passionetly taking her by surprise. Sakura kissed him back and felt Sasuke's hand on her waist. Sasuke was intoxicated by the kiss and felt his sharigan activate. Sakura looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek, "Sasuke..I love you.." She whispered to him. Sasuke grabbed her waist and layed her down so she was under him.

**LEMON**

He placed his lips on her and kissed her roughly, "I love you too." He whispered in her ear. Sasuke could feel him self grow hard being so close to Sakura. he groaned and looked at her, "Sakura...I want you.." He groaned out. Sakura blushed and looked at his pants. His member was pointing out of his pants. Sakura blushed harder and looked into Sasuke's eyes, "Than take me.." She whispered in his ear. Sasuke smirked and looked around. The park was empty and no one was around. He used his sharigan to look for hidden people..No one. He smirked and looked at Sakura. He took her shirt off and stripped her skirt off of her. She blushed and pulled off Sasuke's shirt and ran her hands down his well muscled chest.

Soon no articles of clothing remained between the couple as Sasuke laid his body further down untop of her, Sakura's legs already wrapped around his firm waist. He kissed her lips, her neck, slipping lower down her body. Her nipples were pink and hard against his touch as he rubbed gently his mouth sucking and nipping gently on the other. Her hips arched into him making him lose any common sense he had that held him back. He pulled up to sit at her entrance, hissharingan eyes watching her slowly as he pushed one finger into her wet core. Sakura's body arched in shock, gripping the blanket under them as he pumped harder and faster into her increasing the number of fingers in her body. He elicited moans and screams from her lovely sweet mouth as her worked to please her.

"Sa...Sas..Sasuke...SASUKE!", she screamed as she orgasmed into his hands.

He licked the cum of his fingers as he watched his Goddess pant and stare at him through glazey and passioneteyes.

Sakura moaned and blushed as she watched him do this. She flipped them over her body untop of his and began to kiss him roughly, her hands roaming his body. Moving lower she stopped at his waist and kissed the top of his hard and extremely large erection. She rubbed her cheek gently against him, his member seeming to get harder if it could, twitching in delight. She kissed the tip of his shaft, a groan escaping his lips until she took him all into her mouth. At this he yelled her name, his hands buried in her lovely pink hair as her mouth bobbed up and down, his climax slowly approaching.

"S-Sakura!", he growled as he released into her mouth. Pulling her up, his mouth crashed on her's in a bruising yet passionetkiss as he flipped her under him again, his erection situated at her entrance. He pressed his tip slightly into her, teasing her as she bucked her hips to him begging him to fuck her hard.

He swiflty filled her breaking her barrier. She...was...sooooo...tight! Sasuke tossed his head back in ecstacy and gasped as pleasure tore through his body in large amounts. Adjusting to his size she pushed her hips up to him to continue. It started slow and began to increase in speed.

"Harder, Faster...YES SASUKE, OH SASUKE YES!", screamed Sakura as her body arched violently. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he pounded into her body with strength she did not know existed. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper into her warmth as he moaned her name from each thrust.

Escaping her the prison of her legs he flipped her over that her back now faced him and thrust harder and faster.

"You're...soo..damn...tight from...behind", moaned Sasuke unable to control himself any further.

His sharingan began to spin, faster and faster as thrust with uncontrolable speed into her body. She was close and he could feel it.

"SASUKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He thrust faster at the sound of his name, his world feeling smaller as her walls tightened around him.

"SA--SU----KE!" "SAKURA!", they both screamed as simuntaneously as they came, Sasuke filling her to the brim with his seed, sooo much cum sliding down their thighs in overflow.

Sasuke slumped limply unto Sakura's body as she lay on his bed.

"I love you Sasuke", sighed Sakura her eyes closing in sleep

"And I love you My sweet Little Goddess", he whispered into her ear, holding her close to him.

**The Next Day**

Sakura woke up in a huge room with navy blue walls and a white carpet. The bed she was laying in had white sheets and a navy blue comforter. The pillows where fluffy and white. Sakura blushed remembering last nights activity. Sasuke walked into the room wearing navy blue sweat pants and no shirt. Sakura blushed, "Mornin Beautiful." Sasuke said smirking. Sakura blushed hard, "Good Morning." She said. Sasuke went up to her and kissed her. She kissed him back and smiled, "Hungry?" He asked. Sakura blushed as her stomach growled, "Ill take that as a yes." Sasuke said chuckling a little.

Sakura wrapped the bed sheet around her and went down stairs to Sasukes kitchen. He looked at her and smirked. She smiled and sat down as a servent brought out their food. She placed the food down infront of Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura thanked her and began to eat.

They finished their food and cuddled up on the couch watching t.v. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "Sasuke do you think I could be pregnant?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her, "If your pregnant we will care for the baby together.." He said stoking her cheek. Sakura smiled, "Ok.." She looked at the clock, "Shit! School starts in 20 minutes!" She said paniced. Sasuke looked at he clock, "Fuck!" He grabbed Sakura's hand and ran upstairs with her. He gave her some clothes(from one of his maids) and left her to get dressed.

He walked to his room and put on his white baggy shorts and navy blue shirt and shoes. Sakura put on the clothes. It was a black shirt and white jeans. She put her shoes on and grabbed her stuff from yesterday and stuffed it in a bag. She ran down stairs and looked at Sasuke. He smirkd at her grabbed his keys. They got in his car and drove off.

**At School**

Sakura and Sasuke made it just on time to school. They sat together in the back row of their class behind Naruto and Ino. Naruto turned around and grinned at them. Sakura blushed and looked down at her desk. Their teacher walked in, "Ok everyone Im sure you know we have a ver very very very very imortant test today. So...LETS BEGIN!" The teacher Iruka yelled. Each student took out a pencil and waited for the test to be passed to them. When each student got their test they started. Sakura looked at the test and groaned. She bit the eraser of her pencil. Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye. Sakura looked up at the clock. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered to her.

She looked at him, "I already know the answers..Its easy...Im gonna wait until 2 minutes before the test is gonna end..Im gonna get a score of 200 plus the bounus which is 300." Sakura whispered. Sasukes jaw fell and he looked at her dumbly. Sakura blushed and giggled. She looked at the test, "I better start.."She whispered. She started marking down each answer to each question. Sasuke had finished his test and was watching her in amazement,

"Done" Sakura said happily. Sasukes jaw dropped further down. Sakura giggled and pushed it back up. Iruka came and collected everyones tests, "They wil be graded and will be read _aloud_ after lunch. Class dismissed." With that everyone left for their next class. Sakura had gym next and Sasuke had math next. Sasuke promised to meet Sakura at heer locker before lunch. Sakura walked into the girls locker room and changed her clothes. She put on some short sweatshorts and white t-shirt and sneakers,

"OK TODAY WE HAVE A VERY _SPECIAL _GYM CLASS! WE HAVE A VISITOR THAT WILL BE TAKING ONE CLASSMATE FROM OUR CLASS AND HE WILL BE TEACHING THAT PERSON EVERY JUTSU AND TAIJUTSU THEY KNOW! OK!" The gym teacher Asuma said, "HAI!" Everyone yelled. Asuma looked over every student and nodded.

He walked out of the gym and came back a minute later with a silver hair. Sakura looked at the man and scanned him shortley, "hm.." She said. She rolled her eyes and looked at the ground boredly. Her friends who where standing next to her, Ten Ten on her right and Hinata on her left, couldnt help but notice her roll her eyes, "Whats wrong Sakura-chan?" Ten Ten asked. Sakura looked at her friends, "Its that _visitor_.Ican tell by just looking at him. Hes a pervert. He reads Itcha Itcha Paradise which I can tell by looking at his arms and that mask. Also that hair shows hes always late.." Sakura said crankily. Ten Ten and Hinata giggled uncontrollably.

Asuma looked at the girls sternly, "Mind sharin whats so god damn funny?" Asuma asked in an angry tone. Ten Ten and Hinata shut up and looked down, "S-Sakura-chan was just telling us something..." Hinata said nervously. Asuma looked at Sakura who had a blank look on her face, "Share with us and our visitor whats so funny Haruno: He said. The silver haired man looked at her curiously. Sakura looked at Asuma, "All I said was hes a pervert. I can tell by looking at his arms and that mask over half his face he reads Itcha Itcha _way _to much and by looking at his silver hair hes always late. Also would ya mind callin me Sakura..My grandmas called Haruno." Sakura said plainly. Asuma stared wide eyed at her. All of the people in the gym started giggling and chuckling uncontrollably. The silver haired man sweatdropped.

Sakura shrugged, "H-SAKURA 5 DAYS DETENTION!" Asuma yelled. The silver haired man laid his hand on Asumas shoulder and everyone watched curiously as he began to speak, "Actually...Shes right...I kinda am a pervert hehe..I do like Itcha Itcha Paradise. Actually I have the newest episode right here" he said pulling the book out of his pocket, "And I am always late..hehe...By the way Im Kakashi." The silver haired man said sweatdropping. Asuma's jaw fell open as he stared at Sakura, "N-Nevermind then.." He said amazidly. Kakashi walked over to Sakura, "Meet me tomorrow at the Konoha Bridge. Your my new student Ms. Haruno." Kakashi said and then he went over to Asuma and talked to him while the students casually talked with eachother.

**After Gym**

Sakura walked into the locker room and put her clothes back on. She went to her locker and put her stuff into it. She turned around to stare into onyx eyes. Sakura blushed, "Hey." She said blushing. Sasuke smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed him back. A passing by girl gasped at the two and ran over to Sasuke, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SASUKE HARUNO!" She yelled at Sakura. Sakura glared at the girl and bent over to whisper in her ear, "Im havin his child so I think Im doin what Im supposed to be doin..Why dont you do what your supposed to and leave." Sakura said then smiled. The girl stared wide eyed at them. Sasuke blinked and looked questioningly at Sakura. The girl ran off and Sakura sighed and leaned against her locker. Sasuke held her waist and kissed her neck gently, "Wanna stay over my house again tonight?" He asked her smirking. Sakura blushed and smiled, "Ok" She said. Sasuke took her hand and they walked off to the cafetiera.

**After Lunch**

Sakura and Sasuke sat in the back of Irukas class again waiting for their grades to be called out. Sasuke was slightly anxious to see what Sakura got because he wanted to know if she got what she had predicted.

Sakura looked at the clock, "It starts...Now" She said happily. At that exact moment Iruka picked up the tests sat on his desk and began to read,

"Chouji: 90" Chouji hungrily ate some of his barbque flavored chips.

"Shikamaru: 150"Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome.." He muttered

"Ino: 199"Ino smiled

"Ten Ten: 200"Ten Ten sighed and played with a kunai boredly

"Neji: 300"Neji smirked and looked out a nearby window

"Hinata: 298"Hinata smiled nervously

"Naruto: 4" Naruto sweatdropped and sunk into his chair embaressed.

"Lee: 279"Lee forwned and looked at the ground

"Shino: 290"Shino rolled his eyes and watcheda fly, fly around the room

"Kiba: 240"Kiba smirked and Akamaru barked happily

"Gaara: 299"Gaara didnt say or do a thing

"Temari: 100" Temari groaned and kicked at an invisable dust ball

"Kankuro: 240" Kankuro watched Temari kick at the invisable dust ball and rolled his eyes

"Sasuke: 299" Sasuke watched Sakura and waited to hear her score

"Sakura: 300" Sakura smirked and drew doddles on her notebook.

Sasuke's jaw fell open and he looked at Sakura. Sakura blushed and shut his mouth. Sasuke smirked, "Damn your smart.." Sasuke said. The belll rang and everyone ran out of the class happy the day was over.

**A Week Later**

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night to a queezy feeling in her stomach. She got out of the bed she was laying in with Sasuke and ran to the bathroom. She shut the door and began to throw up into the toilet.

Sasuke stood outside of the bathroom worried about Sakura. He could hear her throwing up in the toilet again and he decided to find out what was wrong with her. He grabbed a medical book and began to look up her symptoms.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom a half hour later after she brushed her teeth and gargled with listerine. Sasuke looked at her and put the book down, "Sakura..Your pregnant.." Sasuke said blushing. Sakura blushed and sat on Sasukes lap. He held her and smiled. He used his sharingan and looked ather stomach, "Its gonna be a..."

TBC...

* * *

I want to say I didn't make this Fiction by my own..I borrowed it from another person and I wanna thank them for it because I was really tierd and I wasn't in the mood and the artist that made this lemon is extremely, extremely a skilled writer. Thanks! –Ino Kisama

**!NO FLAMES!**


End file.
